1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for rapidly cooking food in water with the assistance of steam.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
The relevant art teaches several automatic apparatuses for rapidly cooking, with increased pressure, doses of pasta in a relatively short time period. Generally, such automatic apparatuses are designed to cook pastas in a two-step process. The pasta is first exposed to high-temperature, high-pressure water for a brief period of time. The pasta is then exposed to heated water at a pressure and temperature that is lower than that which is used during the first stage of the cooking cycle to allow the pasta to continue cooking, and to absorb an appropriate amount of water. After the second stage of the cooking cycle, the pasta is then separated from the water. Once separated, the pasta is ready for consumption.
The apparatuses taught in the relevant art have several drawbacks. While some apparatuses are designed to allow an influx of water into the first cooking chamber to stir the pasta being cooked, this frequently is not sufficient. As a result, individual pieces of pasta tend to adhere to each other. Additionally, due to the apparatuses' enclosed design, they are difficult to clean. While it is possible to run a cooking cycle without the pasta to flush the apparatus with water, simply filling the apparatus with water, without more, does not sufficiently remove food residue from the interior of the apparatus. An improved apparatus that will alleviate these problems is desired.